


naps in retrospect.

by Samaimia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Secret Santa 2018, Looking Back To the Past, M/M, Post-Canon, harold...!!, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaimia/pseuds/Samaimia
Summary: Several months has passed since their last year of high school had ended, and Kaoru's reveling in what they left behind.(its not actually that deep, he's drinking hot cocoa in a blanket cocoon)For the Enstars secret santa! Hope you enjoy and happy holidays~!!





	naps in retrospect.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any OOCness! It took a bit to really get the hang of Rei's character. Happy holidays! Enjoy some dorks~

The snow was falling heavier and heavier outside, blotting out the darkening world in a thick, white blanket, just like the wool comforter that sat around Kaoru’s shoulders as he sat on the rug in front of the electric fireplace, mug of hot chocolate in hand.

Rei watched from the sofa, intently reveling in everything about his partner. Kaoru stared into the fire, lost in thought, expression unreadable. Occasionally he’d push loose strands of his golden locks out of his face or take a small sip of his drink.

He smiled to himself. After graduation, the two former UNDEAD members had decided to move in with each other, in the heart of the city. Their apartment was small, only one bedroom and bathroom, but for Rei and Kaoru, it was more than enough.

“What are you thinking about, dear?”

Kaoru shifted, crossing his legs and pulling the comforter closer around him. He hummed in thought and took a sip from his mug.

“Just some stuff, mostly like, this,” he gestured around the apartment, “We’ve been living here for...almost 3 months now? It’s weird, not seeing Adonis-kun, Koga-kun, hell, even Moricchi and Senacchi every day, not practicing as the four of us… I’m not used to it yet,” he chuckled, “I guess I somehow thought that we’d be high schoolers forever.”

Rei nodded, “Yes, that’s understandable. It’s jarring to suddenly be what seems to be lightyears away from people you had become so close and accustomed to. Ah~, I hope my little Ritsu is doing alright in his third year of high school, they grow up so fast now~”

“He’s probably fine. Hope Koga-kun and Adonis-kun are faring well without us, though. It’s not easy running a unit, but they’re both really capable, even for all the shit we gave Wan-chan, haha,” Kaoru gazed off into the fireplace, letting out a sigh, “You know, I didn’t think I’d get this far, living away from my dad, attending university, and debuting as a proper idol, with you, the great Rei Sakuma, alleged vampire, confirmed sappy romantic.”

“Oh, please, spare me the flattery for when you say it face forth,” Rei comments.

“Sure, whatever,” Kaoru waves him off, “At least, it’s kinda nice working with some familiar faces since a lot of the other Yumenosaki graduates also were taken in as idols. Oh, and I’m gonna be an uncle soon. My older sister’s having a kid. I think I told you about that earlier.”

“Yes, you did tell me how Kanon-san was having a little boy. I hope you’ll allow me to spoil your, ah,  _ our _ nephew.”

“Ah, geez, nee-chan’s in for a really spoiled son, between you, me, and Kamui-nii-san, oh, she’s gonna be pissed,” Kaoru laughed brightly, Rei couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine his eyes shining a brilliant amber, with a hint of disdain and hurt, though Rei knew he wasn’t in the current position to pry.

The snow-white comforter slid off Kaoru’s shoulders as he turned to set his now empty mug on the coffee table between him and Rei. He stood and stretched, yawning as he stood up and walked over to the sofa where Rei was laying.

“Lemme join you.”

The vampire chuckled softly, scarlet eyes shining playfully, “Fufu~ Are you tired, Kaoru-kun?”

The blonde rubbed his eyes, more golden strands falling out of his loosening ponytail, “Mmm… It’s late. Move over, would you? Lemme sleep on you.”

“What a bold choice of words. Could you be implying a different, more… vivacious activity?”

Kaoru groaned as he picked up the comforter and laid down on top of Rei, face buried in the vampire’s sweater. He mumbled something into it.

“What was that, my dear? Lift your head up, I want to see your face.”

Kaoru obliged, lifting his head slightly to gaze into Rei’s eyes, “I told you to shut up. Why the hell are you so lively? I just want a nap.” He dropped his head back down into Rei’s chest.

“And a nap I shall grant you,” Rei said softly before realizing that Kaoru had already fallen asleep. He smiled and gently planted a kiss on the top of his head. Rei pulled the comforter up to Kaoru’s head, shielding him from the cold.

“Goodnight, my love~”

**Author's Note:**

> sksksksk check me out on twt @alivingpun


End file.
